


吵架的解决方法

by Anochii



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anochii/pseuds/Anochii





	吵架的解决方法

“啪。咔嗒。”

山下亨把森内贵宽扛进房间，从关门、锁门到把肩上挣扎着的人放下然后霸道的禁锢在自己与门板之间这一系列动作完成得毫不客气。

森内贵宽撞疼了肩胛骨，好看的眉毛皱在一起，极不满的抬眼瞪着那个粗暴的男人。

“喂，你他妈……”

男人抬起森内贵宽的下巴低头堵住他骂骂咧咧的嘴，将他不安分的双手扣在门板上，温热的呼吸扑面而来，唇齿间厮磨着。森内贵宽趁着空隙不轻不重地咬了男人的薄唇，男人才有些吃痛的放开他的嘴唇。

“山下亨你要干嘛？！”

男人幽暗的眸子直直盯着森内贵宽，像猎豹锁定猎物一样由不得对方逃开，宽厚的双手搂上他的细腰。

“我干什么你还能不知道？”

说完手臂稍一用力把那人拦腰抱起扔到床上，自己长腿一迈将人重新禁锢在自己身下，调笑着轻轻啃咬森内贵宽瞬间红透的耳根，然后重新捕捉到他的嘴唇。撬开牙关的瞬间，属于男人的烟草味在口腔中弥散开来。

两个人没交往的时候森内贵宽就喜欢做什么都靠着山下亨，休息时，上节目时，聚餐时……什么时候都喜欢挨着他坐。到了交往后森内贵宽便很喜欢与山下亨拥抱和接吻。原因是他喜欢这个男人身体的味道混着烟草味笼罩在自己的身上，无论何时能让自己感到安心。

明明两个人用的是同样的沐浴露但却总觉得这个男人的味道上瘾的好闻。

森内贵宽纤细的双臂不自觉的环上山下亨的脖子将他朝自己拉近，舌头缠绵在一起吮吸着，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角流下浸湿了一小片床单。感受到温热而粗糙的手掌从T恤的下摆探入贴在自己的腹部，森内贵宽小小的挣扎了一下，不经意间蹭到男人早已起了反应的炙热，情欲的引火线瞬时间被点燃。

山下亨早已无法忍耐，利落的脱掉了两个人身上碍事的衣物，低下头舔舐着森内贵宽因为暴露在带着凉意的空气中而挺立起来的乳尖，一只手抚上他下半身的挺立，上下套弄抚慰着，指尖时而揉捏时而刮蹭着顶端，让身下的人不断扭动着腰肢。

“嗯……”森内贵宽的理智从亲吻的那一刻起就在被欲望一点一点的吞噬，他稍微抬了抬身子，把自己的身体往男人的怀里送。铃口不断分泌的液体沿着阴茎流下，沾湿了根部的卷毛。

山下亨从床头的抽屉里摸出润滑剂挤在手里，在已经有些湿润穴口涂抹了几下，一根手指毫不费劲的伸了进去，稍微活动两下接着放入第二根手指，两根修长的手指在敏感点的周围打转。

伸入第三根手指时，无名指上的银戒触碰到内壁，突如其来的一丝冰凉让森内贵宽倒吸了口气，蜷缩起脚趾攥着床单，不禁将山下亨的手指吸的更紧。在冰凉的触感逐渐消失之后，山下亨的手指才能在里面顺畅的活动，手指在抽动间不断的在那个突起的小点上摩挲和摁压，这让身下的小个子发出了阵阵微弱的喘息，他吻住森内贵宽微张开长着的嘴，将这喘息声一并吞入口中。

手指从后穴撤出后，山下亨抓着森内贵宽的脚腕将他的双腿分开，把已经胀痛得厉害的肉棒抵在那个已经黏湿的穴口，感受到他下面的那张小嘴张合着吸附着自己的前端，好像在催促着自己快点进入。

“你很着急嘛。”

“给我闭嘴……”森内贵宽恶狠狠的看着山下亨。

身体永远都比嘴诚实。

这是森内贵宽这么多年来从来都没变过的。从他们刚认识到现在，每次森内贵宽跟自己起了矛盾，嘴上说着不想再理自己不要再靠近自己，可话说出来过不了多久这小个子又厚脸皮的坐在自己旁边好像什么都没发生似的玩手机。到了现在，一有争执山下亨就先把森内贵宽往床上扔，他们之间能有什么事不能在床上解决呢？他知道这粘人的小个子根本抵抗不了。

想到这里，山下亨嘴角不禁上扬起来。

“老流氓你笑什么，真恶心……啊…！！！”

山下亨双手扣住森内贵宽的腰，用力往下拉，自己再配合着向前一个挺进，龟头直接刺破甬道，粗壮灼热的阴茎整根没入体内深处，像是要把对方刺穿一般。森内贵宽的尖叫脱口而出，他赶紧用手紧紧的捂住自己的嘴，乌黑的双眼瞪大了看着山下亨。

“你他妈疯了？！你不知道外唔……呃嗯……”

森内贵宽话还没说完就被山下亨又一次的深入给打断。山下亨把他的身体翻过来，粗大的阴茎在森内贵宽柔软的内壁旋转的半圈，让一下子还没适应异物进入的他小声惊呼了一声。

山下亨用手托着抬高他的腰，光洁的背部和性感的腰窝尽收眼底。他俯上前在森内贵宽的后颈轻轻啃咬，留下深红色的痕迹后沿脊椎亲吻下来，下身开始在甬道里猛烈的抽动。每一次深入几乎都能准确撞击那个凸点，极致的快感如电击一般窜至大脑，酥麻的电流袭遍每一寸皮肤，让人无法脱离更不想脱离。

森内贵宽大半张脸都捂进枕头里，眼角微微发红，眯着充满水汽的眼睛，侧头看着山下亨，似乎带着埋怨又似乎带着一丝情色。原先用发胶固定在脑后的刘海如今软软的耷拉在额前，刚刚吵架时那架势消失的一干二净，在山下亨眼里他现在就像只任人摆布的奶猫，在卧室暗黄的灯光下显得格外诱惑动人。他低下头亲吻了森内贵宽挂着泪的眼角，轻声安慰了几句。

两个赤裸的身体紧密的贴合在一起律动，零碎的喘息声不断从唇角指缝间溢出来。随着男人抽动的速度渐渐加快，喘息也逐渐急促起来，森内贵宽觉得自己被情欲淹没的有些缺氧，他闭上眼睛享受着男人一次又一次在敏感点上有力的撞击。

山下亨将他转过来朝向自己，拉起他捂着嘴的手放在自己的肩上。

“贵宽，抱着我。”

森内贵宽像猫咪一样呜咽着，双臂紧紧环住山下亨，弯曲的双腿慢慢并拢到夹着山下亨的身体，他把自己整张脸埋在了山下亨的颈窝处，柔软的黑发蹭着男人的耳侧，带着哭腔说道：

“…快点啦……”

山下亨抬手摸了摸森内贵宽的脑袋，又开始了对深处的撞击。房间被淫靡的水声和喘息声充斥着。

“嗯不行……太、太快……哈啊……”

“呜亨…别……慢…嗯啊……要去……嗯…”

两个人贴的很近的缘故，森内贵宽被操到断断续续说不清的话语和高高低低的呻吟声全都被山下亨听得一清二楚。

山下亨奋力的往更深处进入，感觉的自己在森内贵宽的体内被绞的越来越紧，阴茎在里面被卡着活动有些艰难。怀里的人猛地收紧怀抱自己的手臂颤抖了一下，精液释放在两个人的小腹之间。他拉起森内贵宽的手与他十指交扣，额头抵在一起，低喘着将自己温热的精液灌入了森内贵宽的体内。

两个人瘫在床上喘着气，身体和床单都沾上了黏腻的液体。

唉，乱七八糟。

森内贵宽抬起手臂放在自己的额头上，胸膛高低起伏着，不用看都知道现在自己身上都是刚才的情事过后留下的痕迹和液体——比如下面全是自己的精液和山下亨的精液。

又是这样，一吵架就被扔到床上二话不说先被翻来覆去操个几遍。

这又有什么办法，谁让自己十几年从来都无法拒绝那个男人呢？说来说去还不都是自己乐意。

想到这里，森内贵宽闭上那双好看的眼睛，让自己深陷在柔软的大床上，不一会就感受到一双有力的手将他从床上托起。

……

这似乎也没什么不好？

反正自己享受到了包清理包按摩的全套服务。

之后要做的就和平时一样粘着他就好了。

 

end.

 

2017.8


End file.
